An Unexpected Visitor from the Undead
by yamiyugifanadic
Summary: Rated PG-13 for swering and Lemon. Yugi and his friends get to go to Hogwarts! But when they get there, they will have to pass new tests and discover more about themselves that they have ever known. DISCONTINUED! NO LONGER IN PROSESS!
1. An Unexpected Arival

Authoress note Yamiyugifanadic (or known as DMYY) This is my first fic, so go easy on me on your reviews. It is a Harry potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. Yes, I know there are sooo many of those, but I like both of the stories. Please review ^_^ !!! (Ryou to Bakura) ((Bakura to Ryou)) /Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// :Malik to Marik: ::Marik to Malik: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR HARRY POTTER!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 An unexpected arrival  
  
A young boy was sitting at his desk playing a GamboyAdvance game. This boy's  
  
name was Yugi. He had tri colored hair, blond bangs, and spiked up hair all around  
  
his head. They spiked had red tips with black added into it. He also had a golden  
  
upside down pyramid called the Millennium puzzle, which had an eye in the middle  
  
of it. His grandfather suddenly called him down. "Yugi! Come down here!" Yugi  
  
walked down the stairs and through the door that connected him and his  
  
grandfather's house to the Kame Game Shop, his grandfather's game store.  
  
"What is it grandpa?" Yugi asked as he walked through the door.  
  
Solomon looked at him and smiled, "Come here and see for your self." Yugi walked  
  
past his grandpa to be face to face with 2 boys around Yugi's age. One had Light  
  
golden hair and deep tan skin. The other boy was pale like Yugi but instead he had  
  
snow white hair.  
  
Yugi gasped, "Malik? Ryou? Oh my god you're back!!" Yugi ran up to his old  
  
friends and gave each one a hug.  
  
"Dang Yugi, did you miss us that much?" asked Malik. Malik and Ryou were  
  
Yugi's best friends. He usest to be friends with Anzu, and Tristen, but they ditched  
  
him not to long ago. Joey still looked out for Yugi and was his friend, but hanged  
  
out with Tristen more. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were really good friends, because  
  
they were all alike. That whole summer, Yugi was doing barely anything, while  
  
Ryou and Malik were in London sorting out if Ryou would live with Malik. As soon  
  
as Yugi pulled away from his friends, Solomon said "Why don't you boys go into the  
  
living room and I'll get you guys something to eat and drink." The trio nodded and  
  
they all went through the back door of the store into Yugis house.  
  
They were all eating crackers and drinking soda, talking about London.  
  
"So Ryou, are able to live with the Ishtar's?" asked Yugi while eating a cracker.  
  
"Actually yes. It was all settled. So know I am off to live with Malik," Bakura said  
  
cheerfully, his English accent tipping off each of his Japanese words.  
  
Yugi jumped up and hugged his friend, "That's great Ryou!!" Then a voice behind  
  
him said in a sarcastic voice,  
  
"Whoop whoop." Yugi turned around to see Ryou's 5000-year-old spirit of his  
  
Millennium Ring, Bakura, siting on the couch, arms crossed and one leg draped  
  
over the other.  
  
Malik stared at him, "And, my I ask, is so bad about living at my house?" Malik  
  
sounded annoyed at Bakuras behavior.  
  
Bakura yawned, "for one you got a cycopathec freak living inside you head two.."  
  
Malik stopped him in his sentence, or Marik did as he appeared out of his  
  
Millennium rod.  
  
"I AM NOT A CYCO PATHIC FREEK!!!" Marik yelled at Bakura. Bakura  
  
winced and mumbled something in Egyptian. Marik went wide-eyed ad lunged  
  
toward Bakura. As Yugi was watching this, a lookalike of Yugi appeared behind  
  
him, rubbing his crimson eyes and yawning.  
  
"Did I miss any thing..?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him and sighed heavily.  
  
/No Yami, you didn't miss anything/  
  
//Good//. Ryou, Yami, Yugi, and Malik watched as Bakura and Marik cursed and  
  
yelled at each other. In about 5 minutes time, they were back sitting by their  
  
hikaris, talking with everyone else.  
  
That night, the boys and their yami's stayed up all night.  
  
"Guys, we should really go to bed.I'm tired," Yugi yawned crawling into his  
  
sleeping bag. Yami nodded at crawled after him. Ryou snuggled up against Bakura  
  
on the couch, both wrapped in a woolen blanket. Marik and Malik curled up in  
  
their sleeping bags on the love seat. Yami got into the sleeping bag with Yugi and  
  
puled him close. Yugi curled up into a ball and snuggled into Yami's embrace.  
  
The next morning, 6 boys (well 3 boys and 3 5000-year-old Egyptian spirits), sat at  
  
the table, eating breakfast. They were all talking about the new school year at  
  
Domino High School, when Solomon walked in with the mail, a puzzled look on his  
  
face. Yugi and Yami looked up.  
  
"Grampa, what's wrong?" Yugi got up and went over to his grandpa.  
  
"Well.these letters came for you, Malik and Ryou." He handed the letters out to  
  
Yugi. Yugi took them and went back down to sit at the table. He went to sit on  
  
Yami's lap. Yami put his head onto Yugis shoulder and look on at the letters Yugi  
  
was holding. //Aibou, do you know what these letters are from? They have no return address on  
  
them//  
  
/No Yami. Hmmm./ Yugi handed the other two to Ryou and Malik. Yugi turned  
  
over the tan envelope,  
  
(A/N-I couldn't remember the color at the time, if it's right then whoop!),  
  
on the back, a wax seal with a badger, lion, snake and hawk surrounding an H.  
  
Yugi then looked at the sent address  
  
Yugi Motou  
  
The Bedroom on the 2nd floor  
  
Kame Game shop  
  
Domino City  
  
Japan  
  
Yugi blinked. He looked up at Ryou, Malik and there yami's. All for of them had  
  
the same puzzled look.  
  
//Aibou? Yugi what the hell is this//  
  
/I.I have no idea./ Yugi then got shook out of his mental conversation when  
  
Malik said something extra loud, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Yugi stared at  
  
him. "This is a prank!! It's got to be!!"  
  
"Malik, come down! Please, none of us know what this letter is," Yami said softly  
  
but with force to make Malik listen. "Aibou, open it." Yugi looked at the letter and  
  
tore it open.  
  
Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbldore Dear Mr. Yugi Motou,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts  
  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all- necessary  
  
books and equipment's. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later  
  
than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagll  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P/S-You will be starting at your 5th year. We require that you get a broom, also you  
  
have the choice of getting an owl, cat or rat.  
  
Yugi stared at the letter, reading it over and over many times.  
  
/Yami!? How can this be real?/  
  
//Well we do have magic, there's one thing. But why it's all the way in England, I  
  
really don't know.  
  
/Why wouldn't we be accepted to the one here in Japan?/  
  
//Like I said Aibou, I don't know// Yugi nodded. He looked at his friends. Yugi  
  
cleared his throat, "Well.are we going you guys?" Malik, Marik, Bakura, and  
  
Ryou looked at him.  
  
(Should we go?)  
  
((Well..I can't see why not.Hmmmm))  
  
(BAKURA!!!)  
  
((What?! I didn't do any thing!)) Bakura had his death glare on. Ryou sighed  
  
Malik and Marik were looking at each other  
  
:Um.I don't know Marik, do you really think we should, I mean..:  
  
::Oh come on hikari, this will be a new adventure. Let's go!::  
  
:OK!!: The four of them looked at Yugi, "LETS GO!!!!"  
  
A/N: Yes I know this first chapter is really short but it'll get better!! I PROMISE!!  
  
Yami: -_- yeah right  
  
Malik: Sorry DMYY, this story sucks  
  
DMYY: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!! *runs away crying  
  
Yugi: Oh look what you did! Well anyways, REVIEW TO MAKE THE STORY  
  
BETTER!! 


	2. New friends, New enemies

A/N: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR HARRY POTTER  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 New friends, New enemies  
  
Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all siting on the plane ride taking them over to England.  
  
Yugi was not too happy about it. "Oh my god, I am NEVER going on a plane  
  
again..uh."  
  
Malik looked over to were Yugi was sitting.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, you'll get use'st to it eventually. Besides, we have to take a  
  
plane to get bake to Japan." Yugi looked over to where Malik was siting.  
  
"No I won't. I feel sick." Ryou edged away from Yugi a little bit.  
  
"Well don't throw up on me! "  
  
//Aibou, do you want me to take over? I'm fine with it.//  
  
/Yes.please do./ Yugi said. Soon enough, Yami switched with Yugi. Ryou  
  
looked over to where Yami was sitting, "Why did you come out?" Yami looked at  
  
him.  
  
"I don't get air sick, though I have never flown before, I feel fine." Ryou nodded.  
  
((Trust me, he will get sick))  
  
(O_o and how do you know this mou hitori boku)  
  
((Not telling..hehehe))  
  
Ryou looked at Yami, he looked fine.unless!  
  
"Uh.Yami I don't recommend that you eat that." Yami looked over at Ryou.  
  
"Why? I'm hungry!" he wailed.  
  
"Um.I think Bakura poisoned it.ya know just a guess..OUCH!!" Ryou winced.  
  
Yami looked slightly confused but when he heard the words 'Bakura and poison' he  
  
quickly pushed the food away and got some dried fruit out of Yugis bag.  
  
"Ryou, what did Bakura just do?" Ryou opened his eyes, still wincing.  
  
"Bakura yelled at me for running his fun and it hurt.ow! Damit Bakura stop it!"  
  
Yami chewed on his beef jerky while watching Ryou wince and curse. But what  
  
they didn't know was that Yami was not just listening to Ryou, but Bakura too.  
  
((RYOU!!! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!!))  
  
(well.I was just.)  
  
((YOU IDIOT!!))  
  
~//Ya know, it's not nice to yell at people Bakura//~ Yami said coming in onto the  
  
conversation. Bakura shouted a foul Egyptian curse at Yami. Yami blinked.  
  
~//THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!! I WAN'T THE ONE PLAYING TRIKS ON  
  
PEOPLE LIKE A 4 YEAR OLD!!//~ Bakura fumed  
  
((Why you little..)) Ryou on the other hand was getting a head splitting headache.  
  
(um..guys. Can you please not form a chat room inside my head, especially if you  
  
are yelling..)  
  
~//sorry Ryou. Talk to you later Tombrobber//~ Yami said the word 'Tombrobber'  
  
like it was some deadly disease.  
  
"Um.guys, if you are all done talking, were here." Malik was already standing  
  
and had his luggage in hand. Yami and Ryou quickly hurried to gather up there  
  
stuff.  
  
The trio walked though the rainy streets of London. Yugi, (who still was not feeling  
  
well), shifted his bag's.  
  
"Where the hell are we going Ryou!! Do you even know where were going!!" Ryou  
  
nodded, but it was a I-really-don't-know-but-I-am-saying-I-do nod. Yugi sighed.  
  
/Yami.can you take over for while!! I'm tired../  
  
//No//  
  
/WHY???!!/ Yugi wailed.  
  
//I'm tired and I am sleeping. Anyhow, I took over throughout the plane ride!  
  
Getting endless insults from Bakura. You asked me to take over then, If your tired  
  
now, then live with it!// Yami was not usually that mean, he was just very pissed at  
  
Bakura. Yugi sighed. Malik kept on babbling about how Ryou was leading then to  
  
their death, which of course made Ryou shiver and try to move away from Malik.  
  
Then Ryou stopped and Malik bumped into him.  
  
"Shit! Why did you stop Ryou!" Yugi than ran into Malik and almost fell over.  
  
When he regained his balance, he was holding his head.  
  
"Ryou! Why did you stop!" Ryou looked at them smiling.  
  
"This is it! It's the Leaky Cauldron. This is the place!" Malik and Yugi looked up  
  
at the old, decayed black building.  
  
"Look's like a piece of shit to me," Malik said laughing. Ryou shrugged and lead  
  
them inside. In there, they met the bartender.  
  
"Well hello there boys, what can I do for you?" The Bartender looked over the side  
  
of the counter.  
  
(A/N-I couldn't remember his name, so live with it! Heheh.*ahem* keep reading)  
  
He stared at all of the newcomers, especially Yugi.  
  
"Heheh.how did ya get your hair to stay up like that?" Yugi blushed. Malik  
  
stepped in, "It's natural. Now where are the rooms! We would like to rent a  
  
bedroom with three beds!!" Ryou elbowed him. Malik glared at him. "Please."  
  
The man called someone down name Tim to show the boys to their rooms.  
  
They all sat on the same bed, talking about the know school year that they might  
  
experience at Hogwarts.  
  
"Do you think they know about duel monsters?" Yugi asked, while chewing on his  
  
lower lip. Thinking of a move.  
  
"No," said Malik putting a card down into attack mode.  
  
Yugi looked at Maliks play. Then Yami appeared next to him.  
  
Malik started to give Yugi a evil glare. Then Marik appeared and Malik smiled  
  
evilly.  
  
Yami whispered into Yugi's ear, and Yugi smiled. The duel went on for a few more  
  
minutes. Yugi won the duel.  
  
"It's not fair!! You had Yami's help!!" Malik looked like he was going to jump on  
  
Yugi and strangle him. Yami was standing in front of Yugi, while Marik was  
  
holding Malik down so he wouldn't hurt or try to hurt Yugi.  
  
Yugi sighed, "Please Malik.it wasn't Yami's fault. Anyhow you had Mariks  
  
help."  
  
Malik still stared at Yugi but sat down in Mariks lap. Marik started to stroke  
  
Malik's hair.  
  
::It's ok hikari. You'll beat him one of these days::  
  
:But as long as Yugi has Yami helping him, I can never win!: Malik wailed  
  
::Well..never mind::  
  
:humph!:  
  
The next morning, the three boys went to Diagon Ally to get supplies for the new  
  
year.  
  
"Ok..we need now..um, broomsticks, wands, books, and a animal if anyone of  
  
you want one." Yugi was the one in the group trying to keep everything organized.  
  
Malik looked up at on shop that they stopped nearby.  
  
"Lets get our wands, the shop is right here." So they went into the dimly lit shop.  
  
When they got in the door closed behind them, the bell on the door ringing. It  
  
sounded much louder then it should, because there was really absolutely no noise  
  
inside the place.  
  
"Um..hello. Were here to by some wands. Hello? Is any one here.AHHH!!"  
  
Ryou jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah.new students I see. Hmm.who would like to get their wands first?" The  
  
trio turned around to make out an old man. At first they thought it was a ghost or  
  
something of the sort because of how quickly he appeared and how mysterious he  
  
was. Malik raised his hand, "I'll go first."  
  
"Good..good." The man, (whose name was Oliver,) measured Maliks arm and  
  
started to pull out boxes at random.  
  
(A/N-I think that was his name..uh. KEEP READING!!)  
  
It took a little while, but soon Malik was done. Yugi took the longest, most likely  
  
because his other self was more complicated then Bakura, or Malik.  
  
After the boys got their wands, they got brooms and then headed over to the  
  
bookstore. When they walked in, they had some trouble getting all the books, since  
  
there were many kids from all years here. Yugi got through a little easier because  
  
he was smaller. When Malik an Ryou caught up to him, he already had some books  
  
in hand.  
  
"Ok, we have to get one more. Malik can you see any by the name of.something  
  
with Division for 5th years?" Yugi asked Malik. Malik looked and he saw some  
  
over at the other side of the bookstore.  
  
"Over there." They walked over, but on the way, ran into 3 other kids that looked  
  
to be around their age.  
  
"Sorry," said the one who had dirty and very messy black hair, emerald green eyes,  
  
glasses and a odd shaped scar on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter. Harry  
  
looked at Yugi. Yugi's hair caught his eye. He half expected Yugi to say, 'Oh my  
  
gosh! Your Harry Potter' and stare at his scar. But Yugi did nothing of the sort.  
  
Yes he glanced at Harry's scar, but didn't gasp at him.  
  
"Really, I wasn't looking where I was going." Yugi sounded polite. Harry smiled,  
  
this new boy was nice. He decided to ask what year Yugi was in.  
  
"So are you goin to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi smiled.  
  
"What year are you in?"  
  
"5th actually." Harry looked at the boy. 5th!? Harry stared at him. Yugi smiled,  
  
then two other boys came up behind him. They looked to be in 5th year, but Yugi  
  
didn't. Ron and Hermione came up behind Harry. The first thing Ron said to the  
  
new students was.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione elbowed him. Yugi laughed.  
  
"Yes we haven't introduced our selves yet. I'm Yugi Motou"  
  
"I'm Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Malik Ishtar!" They shook hands.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Harry Potter." None of them did anything when Harry said his name, they just  
  
said hi.  
  
"Oh would you look at this, scar head found some new freak friends." A voice  
  
sneered. The group looked over to where the voice came from.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry muttered. He looked over at Yugi, Malik and Ryou. He cocked  
  
his head. They looked different. But in one second they were back to normal.  
  
Harry whispered to Yugi, "Don't listen to him. He is really someone who likes to  
  
tease any one in sight." Yugi nodded.  
  
"Well would you look at that, the freak show has come to town. And look they have  
  
gotten recruits!" Maliks hand started migrating to his back pocket where his  
  
millennium rod was resting. Yugi put his hand on Maliks arm.  
  
"Not now Malik. Not today." Yugi whispered. Malfoy walked over to Yugi.  
  
"What year are you supposed to be in, 1st?" That got Yugi to cleanse his fists.  
  
"5th for you information." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"And what's this? A demented piece of gold. And look, the white haired freak has  
  
one too." Harry saw Yugi look really mad after he said that.  
  
"Do you care to repeat that grease head?" Harry, Ron and Hermionie stared at  
  
him. He some how seemed taller and tougher. Malfoy got into his face.  
  
"Shut your mouth or I'll cut out that hair of yours and stick it in there." Yugi  
  
looked at him darkly.  
  
"Tough me and you die." Harry had never heard anyone talk to Malfoy that way.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but his dad called him. Malfoy frowned.  
  
"You will regret you ever said that spike boy!" Malfoy walked off. All of a sudden,  
  
Yugi seemed nicer.  
  
"Won't want to run into him again. Heheh.well I guess we'll see you guys in  
  
school." Harry nodded. As the trio walked out, Ron whispered something into  
  
Harry's ear. Harry nodded, wondering when he will meet those 3 boys again.  
  
DMYY- Yay another chapter done!! Wow that was long. I will need 5 reviews to  
  
continue!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Malik- So review. PLEASE!!!! 


	3. Fun in the Bed

DMYY- Yay the next chapter is on it way!  
  
Malik- Oh..fun -_-  
  
DMYY- Come on Malik! Show some enthusiasm  
  
Malik- I would rather not.  
  
Yugi- Malik is a fat head!  
  
Malik- O_o? okkkk..whatever  
  
DMYY- if you don't be happier then..I'll..um..  
  
Malik- you can't even make up a threat! HAHAHA!!  
  
DMYY- *starts to throw glass at Malik. I'LL KILL YOU IN THIS CHAPTER IF  
  
YOU DON'T STOP!!!!  
  
Malik- O_O.  
  
DMYY- _  
  
Yami- ok now that that little shenanigan is over, read and review!! please?  
  
I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER!!  
  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON!! DON'T LIKE LEMON, DON'T READ!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 Fun in the Bed  
  
Yugi, Ryou and Malik were sitting on Yugi's bead, examining all of the stuff that  
  
they got that day.  
  
"Yugi, what are you going to name you owl?" Malik was looking at the owl Yugi  
  
brought. Malik didn't get a pet. Ryou got a cat and named it tombrobber. TB for  
  
short. Yugi looks at his golden owl.  
  
"Well.lets see. Maybe.Ra!" Malik looked at him.  
  
"Ra?!" Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong with it? The owl is golden." Yugi looked thoroughly  
  
confused. Malik started to think more about the name.  
  
::Hikari? What's wrong with Yugi naming the owl Ra?::  
  
:Well..I don't know. It sounds ok.but what if it angers the really god Ra?:  
  
::It won't::  
  
:How do you know that?:  
  
::Yugi is the vessel of the pharaoh. The god might actually think of it as an honor::  
  
:Yes.I guess you right.: Yugi was looking at Malik. Knowing that he was talking  
  
to Marik by the dazed look on his face. When that look went away, Yugi looked up  
  
at Malik.  
  
"So? What's the big deal?" Yugi asked. Malik looked at him.  
  
"I thought that if you named something that wasn't a phoenix, then it would anger  
  
the real god Ra. But I almost forgot that you got Egyptian royalty with you." Yugi  
  
cocked his head at the words 'Egyptian Royalty'.  
  
//I like that name! ^_^// Yugi rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue at the pharaoh  
  
"So anyway, Marik convinced me that the Ra will not take avenge on you if you  
  
name the owl Ra." Yugi smiled and petted the owl.  
  
"Se that boy. Your name is Ra now. The Egyptian god of the sun. I think it suits  
  
him quite well." Ryou nodded, holding TB. Then Bakura appeared out of the  
  
Millennium ring.  
  
"Well you guys, we better get some sleep or we will miss the train tomorrow." Then  
  
Marik and Yami appeared.  
  
"Wow the tombrobber is being smart!" Bakura started to give Yami evil glares.  
  
Yugi grabbed onto Yami's shirt and dragged him back under the covers of there  
  
bed.  
  
"Yamiiii! No fighting! Please?!" Yugi looked at Yami with his puppy eyes. Yami  
  
looked at Yugi and rolled his eyes. 'Why in the name of Ra does he have to have  
  
such cute eyes!' Yami nodded and grabbed Yugi and dragged him under the covers.  
  
"Fine, but that means you have to do what I say for the night. Alright?" Yugi  
  
looked into Yami's crimson eyes and nodded. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the  
  
lips. Yugi giggled. Over on the other side of the room, in two other beds, the same  
  
thing was going on.  
  
(A/N-MINDLESS  
  
LEMON!!!!!!LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON *takes a  
  
breath LEMONLEMONLEMON!!!!!!!!)  
  
Yugi started to moan as Yami started to kiss his neck, a very ticklish spot on Yugis  
  
body. Yami soon striped Yugi of his top. Yami then bite Yugis nipple, HARD!  
  
Yugi gasped.  
  
"Yami.!" Both boys breathing started to get heavy. Yami bite and then swirled  
  
his tongue around the nipple. He then moved to the other and did the same thing.  
  
Then when Yami moved away from Yugi's body for a quick second Yugi sat up and  
  
grabbed Yami's shirt.  
  
"This is not fair Yami" Yugi said seducely. "This top and pants got to go." Yugi  
  
pushed Yami onto the bed at the same time they heard a scream from across the  
  
room and much moaning. Yami smiled.  
  
"I guess they are having as much fun as we are." Yami's eyes had turned to a dark  
  
wine color of lust. Yugi looked down at him.  
  
"The only way we can have fun is if I get these clothes out of the way.." Yugi tore off  
  
Yami's shirt. He zipped the zipper down on his pants, but Yami flung him back  
  
onto the bed. He smiled and tore his pants off, showing of his bulging piece. Yugi  
  
looked at Yami. Then Yami striped Yugis pants off, and then his boxers. Yugi  
  
smiled, the pressure finally off him. Yami bite Yugi's neck, and Yugi bite Yami's  
  
ear lobe. Yami quickly pulled back, holding his ear. Yagi sate up.  
  
"What's wrong Yami? Can't take the pain?" Yugi crawled over to Yami.  
  
"I can take the pain. I want the pain Yami. I want the pain and you inside of me!"  
  
Yugi then got pushed back onto the bed. Yami shook his head as a not yet, he then  
  
quickly dived down to Yugi's hardened member, and put the delicious treat into his  
  
mouth. He began to suck on it, grinding his teeth on it. Yugi moaned. At that  
  
moan Yami started to suck harder and then he bite Yugi's member. Yugi gasped as  
  
he reached his climax. His seed covering Yami's mouth. Yami took it and  
  
swallowed it eagerly. He moved back up to Yugi's face. Yugi breathed in Yami's  
  
exotic sent, like cinnamon. Yami held out his hand, and a bottle of oil appeared on  
  
it.  
  
(A/N-how he did it I don't know.)  
  
Yami started to code his fingers with the oil but Yugi stopped him. Yami looked at  
  
him questionably. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"No Yami.I can't.wait. I.need you.inside me .NOW!" Yami looked at  
  
Yugi's face. It had lust written all over it. Yami smiled and nodded. He instead  
  
coded his member with the oil and positioned himself at the tip of Yugi's tunnel. He  
  
trusted in. Immediately, tight muscles closed around his member. Yugi moaned.  
  
Yami pulled almost all the way out of Yugi, the trusted back in. He was doing slow  
  
thrusts. Then when Yami went in a bit farther, Yugi arched his back. Moaning  
  
Yami's name.  
  
"Yami.harder.Harder. Faster." Yami did as he was told and puled all the  
  
way out. Yugi looked at him questionably, but then Yami went in all the way to  
  
were he was before in one trust. Yugi moaned loudly. His hands and fingers caught  
  
in Yami's hair. Yami had one hand holding on tightly to Yugis member and the  
  
other clutching the sheets of the bed. Yami started giving Yugi all he had. He  
  
trusted faster and faster. Going on harder each time. Soon enough, his climax  
  
started to build up, and was blinding Yami. One thought now put into his mind,  
  
'hard and fast'. Yami started to go faster yet. Yugi was also going into a bliss as  
  
Yami was. Then Yami did one, finally hard trust, as his seed filled Yugi's tunnel.  
  
Yugi then released onto Yami, his covering most of Yami's body. Yami slumped  
  
down over Yugi. Breathing hard. As he moved himself out of Yugi, they heard a  
  
another scream. Yami laid down next to Yugi and smiled at him. Yugi smiled back.  
  
"I.think that.we won't be.able to do this..at your school." Yami said  
  
breathlessly. Yugi nodded. Another scream was heard, and Yugi giggled. Yami  
  
held a small snicker. He wrapped his hands around Yugi, and they fell into a  
  
peaceful slumber. For the next day, was there first day of school. And they were  
  
going to need all the rest they could get. Because there's one person there, who will  
  
never let anyone surpass that person. That person is...  
  
DMYY-how was the lemon? I know this chapter was kinda rated R, but not many  
  
other chapters will be like this. I just wanted to get a lemon in before the school  
  
year started. Who is the person..I wonder, (you people who have read the 5th book  
  
will know this).  
  
Yugi- I'm sexy ^_^  
  
DMYY- O_o okkk.random. please review and tell me how my lemon was! ^_^ 


	4. The Train Ride and the Sorting

DMYY- Sorry about the last chapter. I was..kinda weird. I just started typing,  
  
and that is what came out. There will be no more lemons in this fanfic. I repeat:  
  
NO MORE LEMONS!!!  
  
Malik- heheh...doubt that.  
  
DMYY- _ SHUT UP!! There will be like hints that there is shorien-ai. But after  
  
this chapter, I'm sure you know who the couples are.  
  
Malik- so read and enjoy.  
  
DMYY- *ahem  
  
Malik- oh and review! ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4 The ride and the sorting.  
  
Three boys were standing at kings cross station with competently bewildered looks  
  
on there faces. Malik looked like anyone who pissed him off would be taking a one  
  
way trip to the shadow realm.  
  
"Grrrr...dam..WHERE THE FUCKEN HELL IS THE PLATFORM!!!" Yugi  
  
looked at Malik and before he could say, (or yell), another word, Yugi jumped up  
  
and put his hand on Malik's mouth.  
  
"Quit!" Yugi hissed at Malik. "Not everyone here are wizards. Actually, they most  
  
likely think you're a freak right now." Malik looked at him, and then slowly  
  
nodded. Yugi nodded back and puled his hand away from his mouth. Ryou, on the  
  
other hand, was looking for other people that looked like wizards. He then saw  
  
some kids with many different things on carts. He noticed that one boy had an owl.  
  
"Um..Exuse me?" Ryou walked over to the people.  
  
"Can you tell me where platform 9 3/4 is? I'm new here." The older man smiled  
  
and told him how to get through the wall and everything else. Ryou nodded and  
  
thanked the man. He turned around to find Yugi and Malik when the man stopped  
  
him.  
  
"Why don't you go through? I just told you how to do it." Ryou looked at him and  
  
said, "I have friends over there who are wizard also. But thanks anyway." The  
  
man nodded as Ryou walked off.  
  
"Yugi! Malik!! Come on I found out how to get there!!" Yugi and Malik turned  
  
around. Yugi smiled and Malik breathed a sigh of relief. The boys walked over to  
  
the stone wall between platform 9 and 10. Yugi cleared his trout.  
  
"Um...Ryou...are you sure about this?" Ryou nodded. He backed up, and ran  
  
towards the wall. He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them. He was on a hole  
  
another platform. Ryou turned around just to see Yugi and Malik come through.  
  
Yugi looked scared half to death, and Malik...well looked like it was so cool.  
  
"Let's go again!!!" Yugi looked at him darkly. Ryou looked around, and saw the  
  
platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Come on guys! Lets go!!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron always sat in the same compartment every time they  
  
went to school. They were at the moment, talking about the new students.  
  
"Do you think there a little weird?" Ron didn't get to see much of them, only Harry  
  
did. Harry shrugged as a maybe.  
  
"There was something different about Yugi. The others too, but when Malfoy  
  
insulted him..he got really pissed. Especially when Malfoy toughed his  
  
necklace." The others nodded. Harry looked out the window, 'But all of them, for  
  
like one second. I could fell something darker. Not like Voldemort..but like  
  
shadows.' Then a knock came at the door. Ron opened it, and guess who it was.  
  
Yugi, Malik and Ryou. Both groups inside the compartment and out in the hall  
  
gasped.  
  
"Hi Harry. Sorry." Harry smiled and waved the apology away.  
  
"Do you guys need a place to slay?" Yugi nodded. "You can come in." Ryou  
  
smiled and thanked Harry. The three other students came in. Yugi closed the door  
  
and sat down.  
  
"What classes are you guys taking?" Ron asked; chewing on a Berty Bots Every  
  
Flavored Bean. Yugi took out his list.  
  
"Lets se.. ok Herbology, Defense of Dark Arts, Potion, Care of Magical Creatures,  
  
History of Magic, Transfiguration, Division, Charms class, and..I think that's  
  
it." Harry nodded. Those were most of the classes that he took. Hermione looked  
  
at them.  
  
"Why did you sign up for Division?" Yugi looked at her and smiled. "Looked easy."  
  
//Heheh...if only she new.// Yugi mentally nodded at his yami. But Hermione  
  
looked surprised.  
  
"That subject is the worst! The teacher is horrible!" Yugi just shrugged. Harry  
  
noticed something about Yugi when he was talking to Hermione, like he was trying  
  
really hard not to smile or reveal something. An old lady at the door knocked and  
  
asked if anyone wanted anything to eat. They all brought some stuff. Yugi was  
  
looking at the Berty Beans box. Ron looked at him.  
  
"Careful Yugi. There are some really nasty ones in there." Yugi took on out and  
  
popped it into his mouth. Then his face went green and he spit the bean out the  
  
window.  
  
"What the hell!?" Ron, Malik, and Ryou were laughing.  
  
//Argh! Yugi!! Don't you even dare try to transmit the flavor over to me!//  
  
/Oh good idea! ^_^/  
  
//O_O Yugi!!// Yugi mentally smiled  
  
/Just kidding!/  
  
//-_-// Harry was laughing but stopped. No one else saw it, but Yugi looked  
  
different again. Like he wasn't really there. But then the dazed look on his face  
  
went away as the train came to a jerking stop.  
  
"Are we there?" Asked Yugi who fell onto the floor. Harry bent down to help him  
  
up. Harry nodded. Ryou, Malik and Yugi had to go a special way to get sorted.  
  
The note that they got over the summer to come here told them that they could get  
  
sorted not in front of everyone since they were older and going into 5th year. When  
  
they walked into a room, An older woman greeted them.  
  
"Ah.so you are the exchange students. My name is Professor McGonagall. We  
  
can sort you in this room, unless you want to do it out in the dining hall in front of  
  
many people?" The boys quickly shook their heads. Professor McGonagall nodded  
  
and took an old worn hat.  
  
"Mr. Bakura, you will go first." Ryou took the hat and put it on his head.  
  
~\ well now..a 5th year.\~ Ryou gasped.  
  
((Who the hell are you!?))  
  
~\ Two minds? My that's different\~  
  
((Shut up and put Ryou into a house))  
  
~\ Fine! Let's se..ah I know!\~  
  
"Gryffindor!!" Ryou took of the hat and handed it to Malik.  
  
~\ Hello there\~  
  
:Ah! Marik you sound different:  
  
::That's not me...:  
  
;O_O what!?:  
  
~\ Do you all have 2 minds!?\~  
  
:um.yes. Can I go into Gryffindor? Please!:  
  
~\ Only if you prove your self worthy\~  
  
:: Grr..::  
  
"Gryffindor!" Malik had a sly grin on his face when he gave the hat to Yugi. Yugi  
  
looked at him strangely. He put the hat on.  
  
~\ Ah.another one!\~ Yugi gasped and Yami quickly went onto the defense.  
  
~\ No need to be afraid.\~  
  
/ok/  
  
//who are you?//  
  
~\ At least your more polite then those other spirits. I'm the sorting hat.\~  
  
//O_o// Yugi started to giggle at his yami's expression.  
  
~\I think I know where to put you\~  
  
"Gryffindor!" Professor Moganagll took the hat and led them to the hall.  
  
"Just follow the crowd." The tree boys went to sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Yugi, Ryou, Malik!! You guys are in Gryffindor!" They turned around to see Ron  
  
running at them. They smiled and nodded.  
  
"This is great!" Harry and Hermione sat down next to Ron and Yugi. Then a voice  
  
silenced the whole room.  
  
"Greetings students! I have a few announcements! We have gotten a new Defense  
  
Against Dark Arts teacher. Meet Professor Umbrige!" The kid's clapped, but most  
  
did it so they wouldn't be rude. Yugi looked at the teachers.  
  
//Hmm...//  
  
/What Yami?/  
  
//That one teacher. With the black hair. See him?// Yugi looked up at the teacher's  
  
table at the man.  
  
/Yeah, what about him?/  
  
//Reach you senses out and tell me if you sense anything dark also// Yugi made his  
  
shadow magic brush against the greasy black haired man. He gasped.  
  
/I sense it Yami. But what is it?/  
  
//I guess we'll fine out this year// Yugi nodded. Wondering what trouble these  
  
teachers might have in store for them. And what darkness awaits them that year.  
  
DMYY- HAHAHAH!!! SEE!! I did get them sorted! And I it don in ONE  
  
chapter!! *starts to dance  
  
Yami- -_- you're really lame, ya know that.  
  
DMYY- Shut it!! Or You shall die in this story!  
  
Yugi- O_O NOOOOO!!  
  
DMYY- Just kidding ^_^  
  
Yugi and Yami- *start to chase DMYY  
  
DMYY- PLEASE REVIEW!! AHHHH!! 


End file.
